Aftermath
by h0use-m0use
Summary: Sequel to "Punishment." Sasuke is having a difficult reaction to Kakashi's discipline. His internal struggle peaks when a mission goes awry and Kakashi is forced to risk his life to save a reckless Sasuke. Not meant as Yaoi. KakaSasu fatherly relationship.


**Summary:** Sequel to "Punishment." If you haven't read it then I highly suggest you do that first or this story will be out of context.

**A/N:** I got one review on this story's prequel that really inspired me to write this sequel. I had absolutely no intentions of making one, and such is the power of others. You never know until you try. It was easier writing a sequel considering I liked making the previous story.

**Warnings:** As in the last one, there is some disciplining going on. Nothing horrible.

* * *

**~Aftermath~**

The day started unusually. Everything else was the same as it always was. The sun rose, the birds sang, the river flowed and the sky was still where it had been the previous day. And three young Genin stood on the bridge, waiting. The odd thing out was the appearance of their grey-haired Sensei a whole five minutes earlier than he was expected – which was to say, two hours earlier than he normally turned up.

Kakashi landed in front of his squad, hands in his pockets, smiling cheerfully.

"Morning everyone, sleep well?"

He looked at each of his students one at a time, and lingered on Sasuke just that bit longer. When the Uchiha felt his Sensei's eyes on him he looked away immediately and shuffled all his weight to one leg. Most of his face was hidden behind his collar, but his eyes were hard, brow knitted together as though he were in pain. Kakashi was disheartened by the feeling he got off the boy; he still wasn't back to normal even after everything…

"You're on time for once!"

Kakashi blinked and looked around. His brain told him that the voice should have belonged to Sasuke – he usually made those sorts of snide comments –but instead it was loud and obnoxious. His eyes fell on Naruto and he shrugged. He had been expecting that from one of them at least, and he expected Sasuke to chime in by now, agreeing with Naruto's observation. Picking on Kakashi's shortcomings was the only occasion those boys agreed on anything. But so far not a word from the Uchiha. He hadn't even muttered a greeting.

"Kakashi-Sensei, are you even listening?!" Naruto exclaimed, dragging the Jonin away from his musings.

"Oh, uhh…well, we have a mission today. We can't be late for that."

"That never stopped you before."

This time Kakashi looked at Sakura. She had one finger pressed into the side of her cheek, as if she was trying to come up with a logical explanation for her teacher's odd behavior.

"That may be true…" Kakashi's eye flitted briefly to Sasuke. "But I may have realized that sometimes I'm a little bit too tardy."

Not even that allusion to their previous conversation (or confrontation if Kakashi was honest) provoked a reaction from Sasuke. He just kept staring at the river as if he was the only one there.

"Gee, ya think?!" Naruto stated loudly. "What took you so long to figure that out…?"

Kakashi raised his hands defensively. "Now, now, I know I leave you guys here for long periods sometimes, but like I always say, something usually happens to delay me."

Naruto folded his arms. "Old ladies with groceries?"

"Cats stuck in trees?" Sakura seconded.

"Something like that," Kakashi chuckled, waiting for Sasuke to join in, or at least pin them with an annoyed glare. The Jonin's instincts told him that there was definitely something wrong, and it made his gut twist uncomfortably.

"Alright, listen up you three. We've been assigned a C-rank mission. We're to retrieve a classified document from the Grass Village's Lord and deliver it back to the Leaf."

Sakura cocked her head. "But that sounds more like a D-rank mission, unless the information in the document is top secret, in which case it would be at least a B-rank."

"But that means someone might come after us," said Naruto uneasily.

"Don't tell me you're scared, Loser. We've been through a lot worse, unless you think you can't handle it."

Well, that's what Kakashi imagined Sasuke would say if he wasn't acting like a statue. He sighed, feeling slightly irritated.

"I've been told that it's a personal letter to his family here in the village. His high status and willingness to pay more to ensure the letter gets here safely is why it's a C-rank and not a D-rank mission."

"Alright, what are we waiting for?!"

Sakura just gave Naruto a withering glare as the hyper boy marched forward, leading the pack, his arms swinging vigorously. Kakashi chose to stay at the end, quietly observing. Sakura immediately moved to Sasuke's side, sighing something about having a chance to talk. Even as Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around his elbow, Sasuke just stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked the other way. Well, at least that wasn't unusual. Sasuke never really did tell Sakura off for her advances, opting to ignore her instead.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you're feeling better, Sasuke-kun," she said happily. "I bet having a few days off really helped! And your wound is looking much better, I bet it's because you heal so quickly!"

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke's right thigh. He was no longer limping – the Jonin wouldn't have allowed him on this mission if he was – but Kakashi knew the wound was still there, red and welted but healing.

**FLASHBACK**

By the time Kakashi brought Sasuke to the hospital, it was nearly sundown. By then, the boy had been so exhausted that he had provided no protest as Kakashi scooped him up in his arms and carried him the whole way. He wondered how long it had been since Sasuke had eaten, considering they had spent all day at the training grounds without lunch.

Sasuke was nearly asleep when Kakashi walked into the emergency room.

The medical ninja at the reception looked up and smiled. "Kakashi, how can I help…"

Her eyes fell on the unmoving form in Kakashi's arms and she swiftly got to her feet and walked around the desk.

"What's happened…"

"He's alright," Kakashi said, his own fatigue filtering through his voice. "He's just had a long day. And we had a bit of a training accident."

The medical ninja relaxed a little. "Please, follow me."

She led them to a private room and pulled the curtains away from the bed. "Lie him down here. I'll be right back."

When Kakashi's body heat was taken away, Sasuke stirred and for a moment he held his breath, not recognizing his surroundings.

Kakashi laid a soothing hand on his student's shoulder. "It's okay, Sasuke. You're at the hospital."

That seemed like enough to let the young Uchiha relax. Then again, he could barely stay awake. Kakashi was sure that it was his will alone that kept him conscious. The boy just couldn't let go, could he…

"Kakashi Hatake?" a calm, male voice said. A young man dressed in a white coat entered the room, followed by the nurse from the desk. "You've already met Haruki, my assistant. I'm Kenta Akamashi, the head doctor on duty tonight."

The two men shook hands, and then all the attention turned to the dark haired Genin.

"You must be Sasuke," Dr. Kenta greeted kindly as he rolled a seat to the bedside and sat down.

Sasuke didn't offer a greeting but he didn't scowl either. He was doing his best to be polite, which was difficult when all he wanted was to be alone and sleep. He had no love for medical ninja and hospitals either. Not to mention his butt still stung…

"One of my shuriken caught Sasuke on his right thigh during practice," Kakashi explained. "I patched him up as best as I could, but I'm not very skilled at that sort of thing."

"Okay, let's have a look."

Dr. Kenta pulled Sasuke's shorts up, revealing the bandages. Carefully, he cut them away. The last thing to go was the gauze directly on the wound. The blood had dried and was somewhat stuck to the material, and Sasuke flinched as it was peeled away. Kakashi silently praised Sasuke's tolerance, hoping he could keep it up.

Dr. Kenta placed a gloved hand around the wound and examined it carefully. "You did a fine job, Kakashi. I definitely don't need to redo this."

"That's good to hear." Kakashi sighed, relieved that Sasuke didn't have to go through that again.

"Haruki, please disinfect the wound and apply fresh bandages. Then Mr. Uchiha is good to go."

As Dr. Kenta switched places with his assistant, Kakashi leaned in. "Could we have a word in private?"

"Of course," the doctor replied, and led them into the hallway. "You seem a bit bothered, Kakashi. That's very unlike you."

"Sasuke's been having nightmares. It's gotten to the point where he's losing most of his sleep. He kept it from me, until it started to show in his behavior recently."

Dr. Kenta furrowed his brow. "His reflexes must be slow. I can see how that's a problem in his case. Is that how the wound happened?"

Kakashi nodded. "He's also very irritable, quick to anger."

"Also not good for a Shinobi, but understandable given the circumstances."

"I was hoping you could give him something to help him sleep and keep him here for the night."

"Not a problem. And I'd recommend at least a week's rest once he's discharged."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Come with me. You'll need to sign an overnight admittance form first."

Kakashi re-entered Sasuke's room as Haruki pulled off her gloves. She smiled at the half-conscious boy then at his teacher.

"All done," she said softly.

However, the idea of sleep disappeared from Sasuke's face the instant he spotted the doctor walk in behind Kakashi, and what he held in his hand. Kakashi knew that expression very well. Uh oh…

Sasuke lifted his arm protectively as the doctor walked closer.

"Okay, Sasuke, this is something to help you sleep. You shouldn't have any interruptions with this."

Dr Kenta swabbed Sasuke's arm with an alcohol pad and

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Calm down, Sasuke," Kakashi commanded.

"I don't want help sleeping," Sasuke growled, eying the medical ninja wearily.

"I thought I'd made myself clear earlier," Kakashi admonished.

Sasuke responded with an insolent glare.

"It's only a sedative, Sasuke," Dr. Kenta explained calmly, as if to a young child.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the man. "Don't you have pills or something for that?"

"Pills don't guarantee uninterrupted sleep. This will."

"You can forget it," Sasuke seethed, guarding his arm.

The Jonin sighed. "Would you two excuse us for a moment?"

More than a bit confused and taken aback, Dr. Kenta nodded, replaced the cap on the syringe, put it in a stainless steel dish and followed Haruki outside.

Kakashi looked down at his student, his very difficult Sasuke. Though he was ready to fall into his own bed, he couldn't lose his temper. It wouldn't do either of them good, and would just give Sasuke more reason to be difficult. But he wasn't happy, not one bit. In fact, he was furious, and he knew that Sasuke felt it.

"I thought we agreed…"

"I've changed my mind!" Sasuke cut in.

It took Kakashi everything he had to keep his voice level. "…Oh?"

Sasuke swallowed hard, trying to regain his nerve. "I decide what's best for me, not you!"

"I see."

It was ridiculous; Kakashi had only spoken two words, two short and harmless words. But the power and authority behind them made Sasuke desperately wish that his life had a rewind button. Dread took hold like an icy hand sliding down Sasuke's spine. Shit, shit, shit! Why wasn't he thinking before he spoke?! This wasn't like him at all. Why would he be so bold with Kakashi after…what happened? He knew the Jonin's power, and his position, why did he feel such a need to defy him?

Sasuke's pulse skipped as Kakashi walked to the edge of his bed. He gripped the sheet, pulling his knees up a fraction.

"I didn't think you'd go back to being so recalcitrant this quickly. I guess I didn't get my point across."

"N-no, I…" Sasuke stuttered, lowering his head.

"Well?"

Sasuke chewed his bottom lip, unable to find the right words.

"You're getting sedated."

"No please, I…"

"This is not open for discussion."

"Kakashi Sensei, please…"

Kakashi didn't miss Sasuke's use of his title, a rare occurrence indeed. The kid looked like death. He was obviously past his limit. Why would he be so reluctant all of a sudden? A good night's rest would be most welcome, he thought. Kakashi looked at the offending object sitting innocently in the metal tray and thought how he would give anything to take it if he was in Sasuke's place. And indeed, there had been times when Kakashi had made his own trips to the hospital, begging to be put out for a few hours because the past was just too overpowering. Sasuke hadn't seemed too bothered at all on their way here, knowing this was going to happen. He had even suggested sleeping pills, so why…ah, bingo. Now it all made sense and Kakashi blamed the long day for not seeing it sooner.

Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed. "You don't like needles much, do you…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. That was definitely it. Kakashi never expected such a silly thing from the Uchiha, but then again he was still a kid, a pretty traumatized kid at that.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi sighed, a pang of guilt seizing him as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair for the third time that night. He wondered if this would develop into a new habit. Sasuke hadn't yet pushed him away after all. "You know what my answer is…"

"Yeah but…"

"What did I say earlier?"

"It's for my own good," Sasuke muttered.

"Are you going to sit still, or are we going to keep doing this all night?"

Sasuke shut his eyes. For a moment he was with his father…they were in a foul-smelling waiting room. He didn't like it when his father was the one to bring him, he much preferred his brother, but he was on a mission and couldn't come. Itachi never made Sasuke do something he didn't like. He always sat him down and talked with him kindly, and told him that getting the shots was something he needed to do, but that it was something he had to decide on his own. Sasuke always came around, even if he didn't like it. But his father never listened, and when Sasuke put up a protest, a swift clap on his cheek put him in line. And his father never held his hand like Itachi, and the walk home was always silent afterwards.

"No…" Sasuke muttered, keeping his eyes low.

"No, what."

"I don't want to do this all night."

Sasuke was sure Kakashi's next move was to bring the doctor back in and do just as his father had. But there was silence for a long time and Sasuke could feel his teacher's eyes burning the top of his head. His heart pounded and the tightness in his throat returned, threatening to overflow.

"Did something happen when you were younger?" came the gentle voice of his Sensei.

Sasuke's eyes shot up in surprise. How did he…Kakashi's headband was still covering his Sharingan, so how did he know what Sasuke was thinking about? His one visible eye was soft and understanding, just as Itachi's had been, and the final bit of Sasuke's resolve melted in its presence.

"You could say that," he answered.

"It's not going to hurt you."

"That's not it…"

"And I won't force you."

"You…you won't?"

"Sasuke," Kakashi said seriously. "Do you really think I enjoy punishing you? Do you think I derive any sort of satisfaction from what I did earlier? Do you think I want to look into your frightened eyes as I hold you down for the sedative?"

"I…"

"Do you think…" Kakashi's voice wavered, "…that I want to see you in pain?"

"N-no…I…don't know anymore." Sasuke pressed his hands against his eyes. "I'm s-so tired…"

"You're going to run yourself into the ground if you keep this up. As a Shinobi, it's your duty to be in the best condition you can be. You're not doing anyone a favor the way you are now."

"So…I have to…"

"It's what you should do, Sasuke. There will be a lot of things you'd rather not do if you continue your path as a Shinobi, a lot worse than this. And it's not just about taking and protective lives, it's about good decision making, and acting promptly. An unnecessary delay may lead to a poor outcome. For example, had you confided in me earlier, we wouldn't have to resort to these measures. You would have probably gotten away with some sleeping pills. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes…"

"Good…Do you want some more time to think?"

"No I'm…ready…"

Kakashi slipped his hand under Sasuke's and squeezed reassuringly.

He called Dr. Kenta back inside, gave him the go-ahead and watched Sasuke carefully. This time the Doctor successfully swabbed the inside of Sasuke's elbow. The kid's expression stayed neutral and if it wasn't for the shaking he felt through his hand, Kakashi wouldn't know how scared he was. The needle was in position; Sasuke gripped his Sensei's hand tightly. It pierced his skin…Kakashi didn't flinch as Sasuke's nails dug into him. One tiny yelp escaped Sasuke's throat, but he remained perfectly still.

"That a boy," Dr. Kenta said as he pulled the needle out and pressed a cotton ball to the forming bead of blood.

Immediately, Sasuke swayed and the pressure on Kakashi's hand released. The Jonin eased his student down to the bed.

"Why don't you get some rest, Kakashi," the doctor suggested. "We'll take good care of him."

"If it's alright with you, I'd rather stay."

**END FLASHBACK**

Kakashi was brought back from his memory by the sound of his name.

"Ino brags that Asuma-Sensei is the strongest of all the rookie team's Jonin, but I think Kakashi-Sensei would beat him no problem," Sakura proclaimed, still clinging onto an irritated Sasuke. She looked back at Kakashi. "Isn't that right, Sensei?"

"Oh…uh…yeah, I…guess…Hey Sakura, go and tell Naruto to slow down, would you?"

"Okay, Sensei."

Kakashi watched the girl jump ahead, glad to spare Sasuke further anguish. Besides, he had a good reason.

"So, first mission back…"

Sasuke jumped and looked away quickly, trying to hide his surprise. He hadn't expected Kakashi to come up beside him, hadn't even heard his approach. His jaw muscles twitched.

"Everything alright?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke replied curtly.

"You sure?" Kakashi leaned in a little closer and he was ill prepared for what happened next. Sasuke's whole body retracted, like a turtle in its shell. It lasted only mere second, easily lost amongst the quick pace they walked, but Kakashi knew what he had seen.

"Remember what we talked about," Kakashi said firmly.

Sasuke hiked his shoulders up, further obscuring his face behind his collar.

"You're not having nightmares again, are you?"

"No," Sasuke said quickly. "They haven't come back."

"What's wrong," Kakashi said in a manner that didn't give Sasuke any chance of denying it.

"Naruto, quit being so stubborn!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm not being stubborn, you guys are being slow!" Naruto shouted back.

"Kakashi-Sensei wants us to slow down!"

"But Kakashi-Sensei's the slowest one here!"

WHACK!

"OWWW! Sakura-chan that hurt!"

"You had it coming, you knucklehead!"

Kakashi quickened his pace, reluctantly leaving Sasuke behind. "Knock it off, you two. Naruto, don't be in such a hurry. We're ahead of schedule. Remember, we're a team, so we move together."

Naruto groaned agreeably. "Yeah, I guess."

By noon they stopped for lunch by a river. Kakashi let the kids start a fire so that they could enjoy a warm meal. They were still in Fire country, and their mission didn't demand over-precaution so they were relatively safe. Still, team 7 knew personally how a simple D-rank could spiral out of control. So Kakashi was on full alert, just in case.

Sasuke ignited the wood with a small fireball while Naruto stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the water. His timing was getting better, and he soon emerged with five decently-sized fish, one extra for him of course. Sakura took them happily and prepared them, then put them over the fire.

Kakashi enjoyed these moments most of all, when they all worked together well with minimal fuss. It made him nostalgic for his days on team Minato, when he and Obito would compete over everything, and Kakashi would pretend like he didn't care about any of it. Even though Obito's personality likened more to Naruto, he had been an Uchiha through and through. And Sasuke reminded Kakashi of himself at that age, hiding his insecurities with indifference and solitude. But he too was an Uchiha through and through. That meant he was stubborn, in many ways worse than Naruto, and he was determined to have his way. What really made Sasuke an Uchiha was his difficulty yielding to authority. The Uchiha clan had always been troublesome that way, even within their own ranks. Threaded through their flawless discipline was an underlying tendency to break the rules to get what they wanted. Getting an Uchiha's obedience ensured the most loyal subordinate a Shinobi team leader could ever hope to have. Convincing them to submit completely, well…Kakashi knew what he was getting into when he requested to have Sasuke on his team.

Kakashi observed his young protégé tend quietly to the fire, like fanning the burning embers in his own heart. Sasuke had a particularly strong tendency to disregard others. Yet he worked well as a team, so long as things went his way. Kakashi recalled the lesson he had so painfully tried to teach Sasuke a week ago and how, for a few minutes, he had succeeded in dispelling Sasuke's rebellious flame. The kid's attitude was a direct result of what happened to his clan, Kakashi understood that. He often had to remind himself just how traumatic that event must have been, and what kind of barriers he built to cope. It made Kakashi feel even more terrible for disciplining him. He wondered if it had made any difference at all.

"Mmmm, Sakura that smells so good," the blonde delighted.

"It'll be ready in a minute, Naruto," Sakura said. "I just need to go wash my hands first."

"Don't worry, Sakura, I'll get you some water!"

Naruto dashed away with a plastic container in his hands before Sakura could get a word in. He joyously dipped it into the river and walked back, focusing on not spilling any. As he approached his team, his foot caught on an exposed tree root and he stumbled forward, falling flat on his face. The water flew through the air and splashed onto the fire, making it sizzle and steam.

"You idiot!"

Kakashi looked on, a bit stunned.

Sasuke shot to his feet and slammed his foot down on the damp pile of wood, trying to stem the billowing smoke.

"Why do you have to be completely careless?!" Sasuke shouted.

"What's the big deal," Naruto countered, rushing to his feet. "You can just use your fire jutsu and make another one!"

"You're missing the point! Now any shinobi in the area might spot our location!"

"Quit being such a scaredy cat, Sasuke! If there are any bad guys around they woulda smelled the fire by now!"

Sasuke grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt and pulled him forward. "Smoke is visible from a greater distance than the smell of fire travels…if you weren't such a dimwit you would know that!"

"Grrr! That's nothing compared to your arrogant, loud voice! They've probably heard you by now!"

"You're one to talk, you –"

Sasuke halted mid sentence, his mouth open stupidly, it was almost comical. Almost. He had spotted Kakashi looking at him and it stopped him cold. His eyes briefly met his teacher's for the first time that day. He let Naruto go as if he'd been burned.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Finally realized that I'm right and you're just a stupid jerk?!"

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to cut his rival down with scathing words and land a satisfying whack on his nose for good measure. But he couldn't bring himself to act. It had been this way ever since…that incident with Kakashi at the training grounds a week ago. His face grew hot just thinking about it. Since then, whenever Sasuke was about to tell someone off or make a smart remark, Kakashi's overpowering chakra invaded his senses. The feeling squeezed his chest and clamped his throat so that he couldn't talk or even move. It was sometimes debilitating, and embarrassing. Sasuke didn't understand why…why was he being so…

"That's enough, Naruto," Kakashi reproached.

He turned to address Sasuke but he had already stormed off through the trees. Kakashi was about to go after him, but the Uchiha stopped just short of being out of eyesight. He still had some sense about him. The last thing he wanted right now was for Kakashi to follow him, and the Jonin accepted that for the moment.

"Alright, I don't want anymore conflict between the three of you," Kakashi said loud enough for Sasuke to hear. "Pack up and make sure you don't leave any trace that we were ever here. Sasuke may have dealt with it poorly, Naruto, but he was right about the smoke. We may be on an easy mission, but caution should always be taken."

"What's with that jerk anyways," Naruto sighed as he gathered his things.

What indeed, Kakashi mused.

Team Seven arrived in the Grass village without further disruption. The Lord welcomed them graciously; happy to have his letter personally delivered by the son of the White Fang. The Jonin very politely declined his offer to stay the night (Naruto whined), stating that they should return to the Leaf promptly to complete their mission. The Lord was impressed by Kakashi's sense of duty and sent them off with well-wishes and a packed meal for each of them.

It was an hour away from sundown when Kakashi stopped his team.

"Okay, let's set up camp for the night. I'd say we're about halfway home. If we leave at first light we'll reach the Leaf before lunchtime tomorrow."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and dropped her gear in the small clearing.

"Sakura, you and Naruto set up while Sasuke and I go get firewood."

"Okay, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said enthusiastically, giving his leader and thumbs up.

Kakashi didn't have to say anything further. Sasuke had heard him, and he followed quietly through the trees.

The young Uchiha's outburst had made one thing clear to Kakashi; the lesson he'd received had definitely made a difference, but he wasn't sure if it had worked the way he intended.

When the Jonin was satisfied that they had walked far enough he stopped and turned to look at his student. Sasuke betrayed no uncertainty, but Kakashi knew better.

"We're alone now, so you don't have to worry about Naruto and Sakura overhearing us."

"What makes you think I have anything to say?"

There it was again, that damned superior attitude.

"It's up to you if you tell me what's wrong or not. Just remember what happened the last time you chose to go down this path."

"Nothing's wrong," Sasuke insisted hotly.

Kakashi sighed and sat down on a fallen tree.

"Listen Sasuke, when you're on downtime you can do what you want, but when you're with me I expect you to maintain your composure. If you can't keep what's bothering you in line then I'd prefer if you took some more time off."

"I'll do better next time. Are we done?"

"Hardly. You're just avoiding the situation."

"Because there's nothing to talk about!"

"You must think I'm turning into a fool."

"Tch…you're already there."

"Come here."

"Why…"

"I said. Come. Here."

Slowly, Sasuke complied.

"Lie across my knees," Kakashi said blankly.

"W-what…?"

There it was, that same look in Sasuke's eyes as before, as that day he punished him, and just like in the hospital. It wasn't obedience Kakashi saw, it was…

"You heard me. Now do it."

Sasuke grit his teeth and stepped closer. With a shaky exhale, he eased his chest across Kakashi's legs. He couldn't control his shaking. His hands clenched the fabric of the Jonin's pants like his life depended on it. Neck rigid, he stared ahead, eyes wide like a deer in the light. His shoulder blades pressed together, bracing for the pain. His feet, barely touching the ground, were at least some form of purchase, some connection to the safety of being on the ground that he could rely on. All it took was the smallest movement from Kakashi and Sasuke scrunched his eyes shut and whimpered, waiting for the first blow.

"Get up."

Sasuke hiccupped. He wasn't sure he'd heard right. Did Kakashi sound…sad?

"On your feet, Sasuke."

Kakashi had to lift the Uchiha off him and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"I did a lot more than teach you a lesson, didn't I," Kakashi said miserably. "You're afraid of me…don't look away." He shook Sasuke gently. "That's why you're being so distant and so confrontational with me now. Judging by that look in your eyes, I see I'm not wrong."

Kakashi dropped to one knee. "Sasuke, I…"

"You don't need to apologize."

Kakashi looked up, the confusion on the boy's face almost unbearable to witness. Tears clumped Sasuke's lashes but he stubbornly refused to let them fall.

"I…deserved it."

"You've got it backwards. I didn't hit you because you deserved pain, I did it do teach you a lesson. The pain caused by the punishment is secondary. It's not the lesson, it reinforces the lesson."

"It's just…" Sasuke looked away, and for a heart-wrenching moment Kakashi thought that Sasuke might push him away and leave. "It's just that…not even my father…or I-Itachi ever…not that hard… "

Kakashi somehow found his voice, even though it felt like his world was crumbling around him. "Do you remember what I told you in the hospital?" Sasuke nodded. "Do you believe me?"

Sasuke nodded again. "It's just that…" He clawed the fabric of his shirt. "I wasn't…expecting you to…do anything like…that…"

'_I shocked him,'_ Kakashi concluded grimly. He let his arms falls away, unsure if Sasuke was comfortable with his touch.

"You weren't supposed to take it so badly. But you have, and I can only blame myself. What I aimed for was obedience out of respect, not out of fear.

"I do respect you," Sasuke said quietly.

'_Because…you're my Sensei, and you're strong. Not just strong, you're one of the best. You never brush me away, you never tell me 'next time' and fail to keep your promise. You know when I'm unwell even before I do, and you take care of me, and Naruto and Sakura. We're not just some annoying kids to you, we're your team and you proudly protect us like your own. And I hate that I'm not strong enough to do the same for you, like that time we barely freed you from Zabuza's water prison jutsu. You would die for us. You would endure any pain for us. You actually care…just like…'_

Kakashi couldn't say word for word what Sasuke was silently conveying to him, but he could describe the feelings he derived from it; forgiveness, understanding and…love; a reluctant but strong sense of affection from his young Uchiha. Kakashi knew that Sasuke cared about his team more than he had cared for anyone since the massacre, but to finally get confirmation, no matter how tiny, was incredible.

Maybe, just maybe, Kakashi thought, the lesson got through to him after all.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi said after some time.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, flicking his eyes away, this time from embarrassment. And this time Kakashi believed him.

* * *

Sakura looked up when she heard rustling leaves. For a moment she became concerned, but quickly recognized the chakras.

"What took you two so long?" She said as Kakashi and Sasuke walked into camp each carrying a supply of wood.

"Oh, well…

Naruto looked at his friend and wrinkled his nose. "Hey Sasuke…about earlier…"

"It's fine, Dobe," Sasuke said calmly. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

Naruto scratched his head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sasuke shot him a smirk. "I can continue where we left off, if you want," he said playfully.

The blonde waved his hands apologetically, recalling Sasuke's strong grip. "Ahh, no no, I was just making sure…heh…"

"Sasuke-kun, could you use one of your fire jutsus on this?" asked Sakura as she finished piling the wood in a triangular fashion.

"Yeah, sure."

"I can't wait to eat the food that guy gave us!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke gave an amused 'hm' and pulled the four containers from his bag, passing them around.

Sakura offered to take first watch. But the reality was that Kakashi would stay up all night, even if he pretended to be asleep while the others took watch. They were still learning, and it was a good way to give them a bit of responsibility without putting his team in danger. Naruto passed out quickly and by the time Sakura's turn was over, Sasuke was breathing deeply as well.

'_Oh well,'_ thought Kakashi, '_I may as well just let him sleep. He needs it.'_

Kakashi sat patiently, his gaze travelling between his students. They really were precious to him. And all were difficult in their own right. Whereas Naruto lacked skill, Sasuke lacked diplomacy. He had yet to learn how to be flexible, like bamboo, and so he snapped easily. Kakashi stoked the fire and then looked up at the sky, an occasional bright blip appearing through the clouds. Most Jonin would find this type of duty boring or even troublesome. But really, Kakashi couldn't think of anything else he would rather be doing. He liked looking after the younger generation. It made good memories, brought back memories…it was his way of contributing to the future of the village. Rather here than constantly on A-rank missions watching comrades die. And he had plenty of opportunities to read Icha Icha Paradise.

Kakashi was about to pull his favorite read from his bag when he sensed it. He scanned the tree line and looked sideways at Sasuke, who was sitting up in his bedroll staring intently ahead. The Jonin nearly smiled…he should have known…

"I sensed it too," whispered Sasuke.

"There's four of them…maybe five," Kakashi said and Sasuke nodded. "You stay here. Wake the others, but be quiet about it."

Kakashi jumped through the trees, following the chakra signatures. He moved quickly but they managed to stay ahead of him. Then the chakras broke up, dividing into two main groups.

'_They've split up,'_ Kakashi surmised. _'They intend to attack me from all angles.'_

But no matter how much he chased, they didn't engage. Kakashi tried going around them to cut them off. He caught a glimpse of movement, but they were gone as his kunai hit the tree. Why would they…

A scream pierced the air and fear seized the Jonin's heart.

'_No…they made me chase them on purpose!'_

Kakashi raced back to camp, dreading…hoping they were okay. The sound of an explosion pushed Kakashi to move even faster than he thought he ever could. Smoke rose from the camp in large plumes. Smelled like gun powder…definitely smoke bombs. He made his entrance quietly, maintaining focus even though he wanted to yell out for his kids. Then he heard coughing and through the dust he made out a mop of messy blonde hair. And crouched behind Naruto was a frightened Sakura. The relief was immediate.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura cried.

"What happened?!"

"Sasuke woke us up, he said you had gone to check out something suspicious," Naruto explained. "And then they just attacked us!"

Kakashi looked around. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He went after them. He told me to watch Sakura, but…"

"He what?! Which direction did they go?"

Sakura pointed to the woods behind him. "But Sensei, they weren't after us…if they wanted to they could have killed us easily. They were looking for something, and when they didn't find it they just left."

Kakashi patted his left chest pocket where the scroll was. "You two stay here, do you understand me? Stay here!"

"O-okay…" Naruto said, recognizing the seriousness in his Sensei's tone.

Once more Kakashi ran into the forest.

Foolish boy! The enemy had no interest in them…they wanted the letter and thought it would be at the camp.

'_They lured me away because they didn't want to start a confrontation,'_ Kakashi growled.

And Sasuke rushed in without thinking. If he had just stayed in the camp after the enemy retreated he would be safe! Damn it!

The Jonin lifted his headband off his Sharingan and honed in on all the chakra signatures. A lone signal, distinctly Uchiha, was surrounded by five other chakras, all Chuunin level at the very minimum. Kakashi spotted them and landed quietly in a tree. If he could gather a bit of intel it would give him a greater chance of success rather than rushing in blind.

"You made a mistake coming after us, kid," said the only woman in the group.

"The only mistake is attacking us and trying to steal the scroll," Sasuke retorted venomously. He stood firm with his hands crossed in front of his face, a shuriken in each hand.

A short man with his hair pulled back and a scruffy beard barked in amusement. "At least he's got some balls. It's a shame we gotta kill him…"

"Yeah, he looks tasty," the biggest one said, licking his lips dangerously. "I say we play with him a bit before we slit his throat."

"I bet he's still a virgin," said the fourth Shinobi, distinguished by the solid blue strip of paint down the front of his face. "I haven't had one in a while."

Kakashi clenched his fists. He couldn't make his move, not yet.

The woman scoffed. "Honestly, you three are disgusting. If that's what you plan to do then count me out."

She flicked her hair and Kakashi caught a fleeting glimpse of her headband.

'_They're from the Grass Village. What's going on…?'_

The big one cackled. "Don't be so sour, Tarashi, I bet you'd enjoy watching his pretty face as I f–"

"That's enough!"

A strong looking Shinobi, presumably their leader, stepped to the front of the pack. He had twin swords clasped to his back, armor covering his bare and muscular limbs and a huge chunk missing from his right ear. His chakra was the strongest of the group.

"I admire your determination, kid…but unfortunately, now that you've seen our faces, I can't allow you to live."

The young Uchiha glared and braced his legs. "Try it, and we'll see who dies!"

"Kill him."

The four lackeys pounced on Sasuke all at once.

"SHARINGAN!"

Sasuke swiftly but barely dodged the woman's kunai and, grabbing her unprotected arm, threw her into her two comrades. He ducked under the big one and jammed his kunai deep into his liver, reveling the sound it made.

"Say that again…what were you going to do to me?" Sasuke's eyes flashed red.

"Obunaki!" The guy with the top-knot cried, struggling back to his feet.

"Look at his eyes," the other man warned. "He's got a Kekkei Genkai."

"Not just any Kekkei Genkai, he's got the Sharingan," the leader said, looking a little concerned. "Don't waste time, finish him now!"

Before they could act, Sasuke retracted his kunai and kicked the enemy away. He pinched his fingers to his lips and breathed deeply.

"Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu!"

The flames surrounded Obunaki, cutting him off from the others. Sasuke showed no remorse as the man screamed, burning alive until there was nothing left.

"I'll say it again." Sasuke's voice was low and penetrating. "Your mistake was attacking my friends."

"You…you're going to pay for that," the painted man hissed. He and his partner charged, making quick hand signs. And just as they were about to call their attacks, they stopped dead in their tracks. Their feet went flying into the air, their upper bodies stopped by Kakashi's forearms against their throats. They crashed to the ground, spewing and choking and grabbing their necks. The woman hopped back, taking a protective position in front of her leader.

Sharingan met Sharingan.

"Sasuke, get out of here while you can!"

Sasuke growled and raised his kunai for emphasis. "Forget it, I'm gonna finish these guys off!"

"You'll do nothing! Get back to Naruto and Sakura and take them back to the Leaf!"

"I'm not finished here!"

'_God damn it!'_

"Kakashi Hatake," the leader spat, drawing the Jonin's attention back to the battle. "I was hoping you wouldn't show up."

"If you know my name then you should also know that I don't leave my comrades behind."

"Awhh, that's so touching. I was satisfied with having your little brat over there, but now it looks like I'll have to kill you too…and the rest of your team."

"Don't you dare touch them!" Sasuke shouted.

"Enough, Sasuke!"

The leader chuckled. "Let the boy have his fun, Kakashi. He's going to die anyway…"

Kakashi looked back at the Uchiha. "Retreat, Sasuke…that's an order!" Sasuke opened his mouth to retaliate but Kakashi flashed his Sharingan. "Damn it, I said that's an order, do you understand?!"

Kakashi's eye was somehow different now, and its power washed over Sasuke like a cleansing wave, dispelling his anger and bringing him back to his senses. For a moment he was unsure what had happened. Then he lowered his kunai and stepped back, about to leave when…

"I don't think so…" said a voice in Sasuke's ear.

Kakashi's eyes widened as the enemy grabbed the young Uchiha. The two swords on his back were pulled from their scabbards by chakra in physical form, like an extra pair of arms, and crossed right in front of Sasuke's throat. Kakashi's heart raced. If the enemy decided to pull his swords, Sasuke's head would roll. What's more, he had Sasuke completely immobilized, and there was no telling how many more chakra limbs that guy could create. But even if Kakashi made a move, Sasuke would be dead before he ever got a chance to get in close. And then there was the other one to worry about...

"You seem very attached to this one, Kakashi. It must be the stupidity you have in common. And I'd heard you were good…"

'_He's right. I was completely distracted,'_ Kakashi thought to himself grimly.

Kakashi looked once again at his opponent's headband and saw no scratches to indicate rogue status. "I don't understand…you're wearing Grass Village symbols. Attacking your allies is a good way to start a war."

The man laughed mirthlessly. "We may be from the Village Hidden in the Grass, but we're not subject to their laws. We follow someone else's orders, someone other than the Lord of the village. You see it seems my master is under the impression that the letter you carry contains very personal information that he could use to undermine his brother's position."

"You're part of a secret military organization," Kakashi said, the pieces finally falling into place. That's why they were in and out of the camp so quickly, and why they wanted to avoid contact.

"That's why I can't allow you two to live. You'll no doubt return to your village and tell your Hokage, revealing our existence."

That was all Kakashi needed to know. They weren't getting out of the situation through negotiation. His trump card was almost ready. He just needed a little more time.

"We have no business in Grass Village affairs. Let Sasuke go and I give you my word we will never speak of you."

"Forgive me if don't find that comforting. Besides, this brat –Sasuke, was it?–killed one of my men. An eye for an eye!"

"Remember what your man was planning to do to Sasuke. Ask yourself if that was a person worth having around."

"Tche, don't make me laugh! Besides, I wouldn't want to let such a powerful Kekkei Genkai user live. He might become a threat to me in the future. That goes for you as well."

"You should focus on the present a little more." Kakashi released all the chakra built up in his left eye. "Mongekyou Sharingan!"

The vortex in Kakashi's eye opened, sucking Sasuke and his captor forward. In his panic, the Grass Shinobi's jutsu faltered and dropped the swords. Sasuke threw his head back into his nose and broke free. As the female shinobi attacked from behind, Kakashi released his jutsu and ducked. He focused what little chakra he had left into the palm of his hand and pierced her through the stomach, then wheeled his hand around and beheaded the leader.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and ran. He didn't stop to listen to the questions when they reached Naruto and Sakura, he just kept leading his team back to the Leaf, to safety. He didn't stop until they had passed through the gates. By then, every step he took was a battle to stay upright. Using Kamui and Chidori in such quick succession never ended well for him.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto ventured carefully.

"The three of you are dismissed. I need to go report this to the Hokage."

Sakura held her hands protectively to her chest. "Sensei…"

"It's alright, go. I'll be fine."

Reluctantly, Naruto and Sakura walked away. Kakashi sighed.

"Go home, Sasuke."

"Kakashi, I…"

"Just…go."

The Jonin didn't see the pain flicker across the young Uchiha's face as he turned and left.

* * *

Sasuke collapsed onto his bed, his hair still wet from the shower. He didn't bother pulling the covers over him. He hadn't bothered having dinner, or putting his dirty clothes in the laundry, or emptying his bag, or cleaning his kunai either. The mattress pressed against his thigh where the wound from Kakashi's kunai ached. Sasuke clenched his pillow and swallowed, adrenaline still coursing through him.

He had acted…so stupidly! The soft bedding absorbed all the sound of Sasuke's fist. What had he been thinking? Had he been thinking at all?! No, that was the problem, he had done exactly what he always reproached Naruto for: running in, guns blazing, without a plan. Well his plan had been to kill every one of those Shinobi, but he hadn't even considered all angles. For instance, the odds of a Genin –no matter how skilled he was – surviving a fight against five Chuunin-levels.

What was wrong with him, lately? Being around those idiots was making him lose his mind. Who was Sasuke fooling…it wasn't their fault. Actually, it was exactly their fault, for making him care so much about them that he couldn't even think straight anymore. He had heard Kakashi's order, and he followed it, no intentions of ever leaving the camp or the others. But when the Shinobi attacked, Sasuke had lost all his control, seeing only the need to make sure they didn't come back and hurt the ones he cared about. Since when…did he care?! When had his emotional barrier that he had constructed so carefully begun to collapse?

Sasuke cringed, holding onto his pillow even tighter as if he would fall apart if he let go. He didn't understand everything that had happened to him emotionally the day Kakashi had disciplined him. Something had definitely changed. And it was driving him to behave recklessly.

The Uchiha allowed himself a rare groan at the thought of his Sensei's barely repressed anger and his utter exhaustion that had been entirely his fault. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to be impressed by Kakashi's use of the Mongekyou Sharingan, only guilty that he was forced to resort to using it at all. He decided it was a good thing that he didn't know where Kakashi lived, or he might be over there right now trying his best to tell him how sorry he was. He had almost got them both killed. Sasuke had never done anything so careless.

Sasuke's entire body shuddered from the unknown, burning in doubt like the open wound that he was. He felt defenseless…he probably couldn't even take on Naruto if he walked through his door right now. He was paralyzed by his emotions.

Sasuke wasn't focused so much on what Kakashi might do to him as what Kakashi now thought of him. Not to say that he wasn't dreading the former when next they met, but the idea that Kakashi may have lost all trust in him scared him more than any physical punishment ever could. Sasuke had done nothing lately that would give his leader any reason to respect him. Meanwhile, Kakashi had maintained his patience and had never treated Sasuke unfairly. And Sasuke had paid him back with childishness.

Eventually, Sasuke's eyes grew too heavy to stay open and his mind soon followed. Even if Kakashi never forgave him, he was resolved to tell him how grateful he was. He had to at least try.

* * *

A knock on Sasuke's door is what woke him. His eyes were swollen and dry and it was a pain to force them open. He didn't feel rested, he didn't even need to gather his thoughts to remember the previous day. For a moment Sasuke's chest tightened at the possibility that Kakashi was at his door.

"Sasuke, open up!" Naruto shouted from the hallway.

The Uchiha relaxed and threw on his robe. He opened the door, donning his best annoyed face.

"What do you want, Dobe?"

Naruto stared for a moment at his rival's disheveled state, then grinned. "You were so still sleeping!"

"What do you want," Sasuke repeated.

"Kakashi-Sensei wanted me to let you know that we're going on a short mission this morning."

"What…so soon?"

"He said the Hokage gave it to him when he went to give the report on yesterday's mission."

"And he just told you now?" Sasuke asked, walked back into his room to find clean clothes.

"He told us last night."

Sasuke froze.

"It's just a stupid D-rank, anyways, you're not missing out or anything," Naruto pouted. "Yesterday was way cooler. But honestly, you running off like that was pretty dumb. Even I know that."

So, Sasuke's fears hadn't been unwarranted…Kakashi really didn't want him on his team anymore. He couldn't blame him, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"If you know I'm not going on the mission, why are you here?"

"Oh right…" Naruto pulled a crumpled paper from his pocket. "Sensei wanted to let you know that he's coming around later. And he said to give you this."

"He's coming…here?" Sasuke breathed as he took the letter from Naruto.

"I guess…but if you ask me you two have been acting really weird lately, especially you."

Sasuke scowled. "Is that all?"

"Yep…" Naruto leaned into Sasuke, whispering behind his hand. "It's just gonna be Sakura and me, maybe she'll finally hang off my arm for a change."

Sasuke found it in him to smirk. That idiot always had that ability. "Yeah right…just don't get hurt, you loser."

"As if! Without you there no one can get in my way!"

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Well I gotta go, cya later Sasuke! Oh and…I'm really glad you're okay…you know…after last night."

With that, Sasuke was alone again. He unfolded the paper. All it read was "7:30PM." Kakashi would be visiting at that time. Sasuke bunched it up in his hands and tossed it into the trash, anger rising in his throat. Or was that agony he felt?

* * *

Sasuke climbed the stairs of the big red building, clenching the sealed envelope in his pocket. Breathing was difficult. But his mind was very clear. He had made his decision, and he would see it through. He had thought long and hard and this choice held the best outcome for everyone. It was probably going to end up like this anyways; better to do it himself, that way he would stay in control of his own fate.

At the top of the stairs a Jonin cut him off.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely.

"I'm here to see the Hokage."

"I'm afraid he's extremely busy."

"I'll wait."

The Jonin looked like he was about to refuse, but then his face softened. "You can wait in the lounge area, but it might be a while."

"I'll wait as long as I have to."

Indeed, Sasuke was kept to his word as he had to wait several hours. The large glass window of the lounge offered an elevated view of the village and Sasuke spent his time watching the people go by. He culd count on both hands the times he nearly lost hi nerve. But he always found his resolve again as he remembered the disappointment in Kakashi's voice.

When Sasuke was finally called it was dark outside. As he entered the large circular office the Hokage sat behind his desk, hands folded in waiting. His hat hung on the corner of his chair. He looked tired but still smiled as his visitor stepped forward.

Sasuke was grateful when his escort left them in privacy. He bowed deeply. "Hokage-Sama."

"Sasuke, my boy, what brings you here?"

Sasuke handed his envelope over, his heart skipping as it left his fingers.

"I'm officially requesting to be permanently transferred to another team," Sasuke intoned flawlessly. He had been going over that line all day in his head.

The Third's face was hard to read. He didn't give the letter a glance, didn't even open it. He simply placed it on his desk and covered it with his hands. He wasn't shocked at all, like this was no big deal, as if he expected it.

"Kakashi told me what happened during your mission yesterday," said Sarutobi.

"He…did?" O-of course…I wouldn't expect anything less, but…"

"Why do you wish to be put on another team?"

Sasuke was silent. He had thought the Hokage would accept his letter readily, not ask him questions. He wasn't prepared for this scenario. He took a deep breath.

"I…disobeyed Kakashi's orders, more than once. I put my team in danger."

"And do you think that your attitude will suddenly change if I put you on another team?"

"…"

"In that case, would it be correct if I said that Kakashi is the reason for your undue actions?"

"No! It has nothing to do with him…"

"So then transferring you to another team would change nothing. The same problems would arise, only you would be with a Jonin who doesn't fully understand you the way Kakashi does. That doesn't sound like a solution; it sounds like you want to run away from your problems."

Sasuke balled his fists, trying to maintain his composure. This wasn't going as planned. But the Hokage wasn't wrong either.

"I make it a habit not to interfere in the personal problems of my teams unless absolutely necessary. I feel it is best for Kakashi to decide what will happen to you."

The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck prickled as he sensed a sudden presence behind him.

"Forgive my intrusion, Lord Hokage," Kakashi greeted. "Sasuke was supposed to meet me at his house, but I guess it slipped his mind."

The Third leaned back in his seat, smiling wisely. "No trouble at all, Kakashi. Sasuke and I were just having an interesting discussion."

Kakashi raised his head curiously. "...Oh?"

"But I'll leave the rest to you." The Hokage looked back at Sasuke. "I think our young Uchiha has a lot on his mind."

Kakashi opened the door. "Shall we then?"

Sasuke bowed and bid the Hokage a good evening and left reluctantly. Kakashi inclined his head, receiving a meaningful nod as he followed his pupil.

The walk back to Sasuke's house was painfully slow. Kakashi knew the way but he purposefully walked behind, and practically felt discomfort oozing from the boy. Sasuke couldn't tell what his Sensei was thinking, hadn't even looked at him earlier. Knowing Kakashi he probably looked a picture of boredom, but his chakra betrayed him.

The lock turned and Sasuke stepped inside his apartment, flicking on the lights. He took off his shoes, placed them neatly by the door and escaped into the kitchen where he put the kettle over the stove. Kakashi closed the door behind him, removing his shoes as well. He looked around at the overall clean dwelling. Everything had its place and was neatly organized. But there was a distinct lack of personal items, namely photographs.

Kakashi sat on the couch and waited patiently for Sasuke to make the tea. He brought out only one cup and placed it on a coaster on the coffee table. For a moment Sasuke wasn't sure what to do. He looked around, feeling like a stranger in his own place, and then sat in the chair opposite from Kakashi.

The tension was thick enough to cut with a kunai and neither one spoke for a long time. Sasuke couldn't hear himself think over the pounding in his head. He thought he had been prepared to say what he wanted to say, but every time he opened his mouth his words got caught in his throat. It was Kakashi who spoke first, leaning forward in his seat and pinning Sasuke with his piercing eye.

"What do I have to do, Sasuke…? Tell me."

Sasuke wasn't sure how to answer.

"No matter what I do, you just keep undermining my authority. What am I doing wrong?"

_Nothing_, Sasuke wanted to scream. _Nothing!_

"I can't even expect you to be at your own home when I ask you."

"I lost track of time," Sasuke said weakly.

"You think I don't know what you were doing? How dare you…"

Sasuke looked up, eyes shimmering.

"I decide who leaves my team, not you. You had no right to go to the Hokage yourself."

"It was going to happen anyways; I wanted to be the one to do it!"

It was Kakashi's turn to look surprised. "You honestly thought I'd have you removed from Team Seven?"

"Weren't you?"

Kakashi shook his head. "The thought never even crossed my mind."

"But then why wasn't I allowed to go on the mission today?"

"I wanted you to rest."

"You sent Naruto instead of coming yourself. You were avoiding me!"

"I didn't think you would want to see me so soon. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I thought if I waited a bit and then came to talk here, where you're most comfortable, I would stand a better chance of getting you to open up to me."

"So you're not…angry?"

"No…I'm furious."

Sasuke looked intensely at his knees. "I'm sorry…"

"You almost got killed…"

"I know…"

"I told you to stay with the others."

Sasuke breathed desperately. "I know…"

"What were you thinking taking on five Shinobi by yourself?! You're not stupid, you must have realized that if you just stayed in camp they wouldn't have engaged you."

"I did but…"

"Why then!?"

"I don't know…I don't understand why I feel this way! Ever since you disciplined me I've been feeling like I can't control my emotions."

"It's possible that we broke down some of your mental barriers. That does tend to happen. But you've been defiant since day one, you can't blame your behavior solely on that."

"I didn't intend to," Sasuke corrected quickly. "I'm saying that your punishment did change me, made me want to try harder. But at the same time I've been overwhelmed by these feelings and I'm finding them hard to control. I heard your orders to stay with Naruto and Sakura, and I had every intention of doing so, but when the enemy surrounded us all I could think about was protecting them. When they retreated that feeling didn't go away, and my body just moved."

'_That's exactly how I felt after Obito died_,' Kakashi thought. '_From that moment on there wasn't anything too reckless I wouldn't do to help a comrade. Minato Sensei had to take me down a notch more than once. If that's the case then I have to reel Sasuke in quickly or he is really going to get out of hand.'_

"You've lived a big part of your life trying to keep your distance from others," Kakashi continued softly. "I cut your ego down enough for you to realize something you've known for a while now; there are new people in your life that you want to protect, not just yourself. Their needs come before yours, but you treat them as if they were you, and protect them by any means. I understand this because I went through the exact same thing when I was your age. But I had to learn the difference between protecting them and being reckless. What if the enemy came back for Naruto and Sakura while you were gone, or worse what if they returned once they killed you."

"I'm sorry…"

"Are you? Do you think I should trust your word?"

"After everything that's happened, you have no reason to…"

"You're going to have to earn back my trust, Sasuke. And you'll do it under my command, on Team Seven. We'll go back to only D-rank missions for a while."

"But that's…"

Kakashi cut his student off with a quick gesture and narrowed his eyes. Sasuke still wasn't quite there yet.

"I can't expect you to change habits overnight. That would be unfair to ask of you. But I expect you to realize that there will be consequences for your misbehavior. And unfortunately I can't let yesterday's incident slide."

Sasuke flinched and grabbed his knees. Not that again…anything but that.

"Please, can't I…"

"No," Kakashi said firmly. "You know what to do."

Kakashi was surprised when his student got up –albeit a bit wobbly – without further resistance and walked over. As Sasuke was about to lie across his lap, Kakashi wrapped a firm hand around his shoulder.

"Sasuke, you know that this isn't to hurt…"

"I know," Sasuke's breath hitched as he spoke.

Sasuke took his position, comforted by his Sensei's unspoken promise. If Kakashi detected the wrong kind of fear from him, even just a little, he would stop.

"Do you want me to restrain your hands?" asked Kakashi.

"I won't use Jutsu," Sasuke promised.

Kakashi pulled his glove off, observing Sasuke's face harden with anticipation. He really hated doing this, but if this is what worked then so be it. Sasuke always responded best to action, not words. As he raised his hand, Sasuke's entire body went rigid. Kakashi paused to run his other hand through the boy's hair.

"Listen to me, Sasuke. If you're tense this will go a lot harder for you. Just let go, and let it happen. That's it…just let it go."

As Kakashi pushed Sasuke's bangs out of his face he felt dampness on his fingers.

'_I haven't even started…'_

"I'm sorry, I'll do anything," Sasuke choked out. "just not this."

"Why not this?"

"Because…" Sasuke sobbed, his tears accumulating in a small puddle on the floor. "Because…knowing your disappointment…makes me feel..." Without thinking he grabbed the front of his collar. "…In here."

"Oh Sasuke…"

Kakashi closed his eyes. _'Should I even do this…? It sounds like he's gotten the message. But if I don't follow through he might get the wrong impression and that could make things even worse. Sorry, Sasuke…_

"I'm not disappointed in you."

Sasuke's looked sideways at his sensei, a glimmer of hope in his eye.

"You just scared me, that's all. If I hadn't come along those men would have…I can't stand the thought. I'm angry because you know better. But no matter what you do, I will never be disappointed by you."

He watched as Sasuke processed and accepted his words, then relaxed against Kakshi's leg.

"Here we go," Kakashi warned. "Don't move, is that clear?"

"Yes Sensei."

Kakashi brought his hand down and Sasuke shouted. The man wasn't holding back. Fresh tears sprung immediately to his eyes. After the second smack Sasuke knew he was being hit a lot harder than last time. And by the third, he couldn't help himself, he pushed his body up slightly, fighting with himself to stay still.

SMACK!

"AHHH! S-Sensei…"

"I said don't move."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Why am I disciplining you?"

SMACK!

"Because I disobeyed your orders!"

"What is the tenth Shinobi rule?"

SMACK!

"AHH! A Shinobi m-must follow their commander's instructions."

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke sobbed.

SMACK!

"Nnnhh…!"

"Say it properly."

SMACK!

"I ap-p-pologize for m-my insu-hu-bordination towards y-ou. It was…un-c-called for…"

"And your team?"

SMACK!

"ACK! I put them…in d-danger by abandoning my p-post."

SMACK!"

Sasuke bit his lip. "My attitude towards my Sensei and superior has b-been poor. I almost g-ot you k-killed!"

"How will you rectify your behavior?"

SMACK!

"AHH, please stop, I…I…"

SMACK!

"…Follow your orders without question! I promise…I promise Sensei!"

Kakashi raised his hand again and Sasuke panicked. That was it, that was all the Jonin needed to do. Anymore and he wouldn't be teaching Sasuke anything. He boy had had enough.

"No more…" Sasuke whimpered. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"It's over," Kakashi soothed, using his gloved hand to dry the boy's tears.

Sasuke sat up, hiccupping, still trembling. But what Kakashi saw was a boy who truly understood that he was loved, that someone in the world still cared for him and would do no matter what it took to keep him on the right track. It was too early to tell, but the Jonin had a feeling that his relationship with Sasuke had just changed for the better. He pulled his young Uchiha against his chest, warmth pooling in his stomach when the hug was returned.

"Are you alright?"

Kakashi felt his student nod into his shoulder. He felt Sasuke's ribs expand and contract with every gasp and graciously accepted his role as a tissue. Slowly, the muscles in Sasuke's back relaxed and his loud sobbing subsided to soft hiccups.

Once Sasuke went completely quiet, Kakashi asked, "Are you hungry?"

No answer. Kakashi stood and carried Sasuke into his bedroom. He pulled the covers away and set him down. He removed Sasuke's shoes and tucked him in. He wiped away the stray tears and ran his fingers through the soft black hair, sliding the headband off. As Kakashi placed it on the dresser he glimpsed the photo of Team Seven. So this is where he kept it. Of course, in his most private space, in a spot he could see every morning as he got up and every night before he went to bed. And next to that photo was another. It wasn't framed, merely tucked into the edge of the mirror. Sasuke was young and happy, surrounded by his father and mother, and his brother.

Kakashi went back into the living room and settled into the couch for the night. His last thought before he fell asleep was how much he looked forward to witnessing such a carefree smile on his young Uchiha for himself. That would be the day.

~End~

* * *

**A/N:** The difficult and challenging thing about writing Sasuke is to explore his character and how he might react to things we haven't seen in the anime/manga and still keep him in character. Review and let me know what you thought, I appreciate if you take the time to do that ^_^


End file.
